JENOVAS Daughter
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Xannahvas' "parent's" died and she had to move in with her distent family. She is keeping a really big secret and only the T.U.R.K.S know. XannXVani Akuroku SoRiku CloudXTifa RenoXRude
1. My Name Is Xannahvas But Call Me Xanna

I stood in front of my parent's caskets. They weren't my real parent's they where my aunt and uncle or something like that but I always thought of them as my parent's.

After the service I went to the court house for the will reading. When we got there was someone I didn't recognize. He had long electric blue hair yellow eyes and an X–shaped scar on his face.

"Who's the freak with the blue hair?" I asked.

"Say the girl with the pink hair." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and a guy with long silver-ish gray hair and yellow eye's. This guy was tall.

"First of all it's orange with pink steaks and second don't piss me off old man." I growled.

He stepped forward and I gulped he was like almost two feet taller than me.

"Xemnas be nice to her." The blue haired man said.

The silver haired guy, Xemnas backed up and went over to the blue haired man.

"Alright let's get this reading started." The lawyer said. "Xannahvas, Saix and Xemnas please sit down."

I sat down on the left the blue haired guy, Saix sat in the middle and Xemnas sat in the right.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"I'm about to get to that." The lawyer said. "Let me read the will then you'll understand. The house and all the belonging will be sold then put into a trust fund for Xannahvas which she will get when she turns eighteen as with the rest of the money. Five hundred dollars will be put into her bank account till then. Now to the custody part. Xannahvas will be put into the custody of her cousin and will live with the rest of her family."

"I don't have a family anymore!" I yelled standing up. "And I don't want to live with them!"

"You don't have a say in this you will be leaving and living with Saix until you turn eighteen then you can chose what to do. The decision is final."

"Fine." I stormed out of the room but not before I punched a hole into the wall. I walked out of the court house and went over to the nearest tree and leaned on it.

"You're moving." The guy from behind the tree said.

"Yes. What news do you have for me?" I asked.

"Their active again were sending V to protect you."

"Send R1 and R2 in a couple of days also."

"As you wish." The person left and I waited for Saix and Xemnas to come out of the court house. They came out and we left for the train

After the long train ride from Vancouver to a place called Twilight town we finally got to the mansion that would be my living hell. We had to walk threw a forest to get there.

"Here we are. Everyone was informed of your arrival so it won't be a surprise to them." Saix said.

"Whatever." I just followed Saix into the house.

Saix opened the door then slammed it probably as a sign to tell everyone that he was back.

"There back!" Someone yelled. There were the sounds of people running down stairs. "Come on guy's hurry up."

I watched as four people ran down the stairs and lined up. They had some crazy hair just like me. There was pink, spiky red, silver and blond.

"We have another pinkie."The red head said.

"It's orange with pink streaks." I stated. "Ginger."

"Names Axel got it memorised."

"Well one down." Saix said. "Guy introduces yourself."

"I'm Marluxia." The pink haired guy said.

"Cloud." The blond said.

"Riku." The silver haired guy said.

"Hey cuz's I'm Xannahvas call me Xanna and don't bug me and I won't hurt you." I threatened.

"No fighting is allowed." Saix said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I saw you record."

"Fine. Just show me where my room is."

"Right this way." Saix let go of my arm and led me past the boy's down the hall a way. We stopped at one of the doors and Saix gave me a key. "Dinner will be in an hour."

"Whatever." I opened the door and went in. the walls where light blue. There was a bed, desk, book case, dresser and a closet. There was also a un suit bathroom.

I went into the washroom and put my washroom things in their rightful place. When I was finished I took a quick shower.

There was a knock on the door. I went to it and Riku stood there with some clothes in his hands.

"Saix told me you had no clothes so I got some of Sora's for you to wear." He said.

"Thanks'." I went back into my room. I put on my bra and panties under the towel then I put the cloth's on. It was a baggy t-shirt and jeans. I went into my bag and put on my blue arm warmer thing on my right arm.

"I also came to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Kay." I walked out and locked the door.

I followed Riku to the dining hall. Everyone was sitting down already. I sat in-between Cloud and Axel.

While we were eating everyone was asking questions.

"So how old are you?" Cloud asked.

"Sixteen." I answered.

"So your in into high school." Marluxia said.

"Already finished like ten different university's and collages and I have like twelve PhD's." I said.

Some people did spit takes and other's just dropped the forks.

"What I'm like Sheldon Copper and Spencer Reid mixed together."

"So that's why you cut yourself." Riku said.

All the blood rushed to my face. I growled as the glass in my hand shattered. "Son of a bitch, not again." I stood up and I opened my hand and looked at it. There were some big pieces in there. I picked them out. I looked at my family and they all had weird looks on their faces. "I'm fine it's just a cut I've had worse." I turned around and went back to my room. I went into my washroom and ran water over my hand cleaning my cut. I cleaned it then wrapped it up. I walked back into my room and everyone was there except Saix and Marluxia.

"I don't cut myself I just punched a window and that's how I got cut." I said point blank.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Riku said.

"Why would I lie to people that I just met and will only be associating with till I'm eighteen."

"Why you so mean." Axel said.

"Because I feel like it." I went to my bed and opened my bag and grabbed three pill bottles.

"What are you taking?" Cloud asked

"Vikiden for the pain, iron for my anemia and anti anxiety meds."

"So a druggie and a cutter nice combo." Riku said.

"I don't cut myself and the vikiden is for stopping the pain from when I was stabbed thirty six times the iron is for the blood lost and the anzitity meds is for my post traumatic stress, panic attacks and flash backs from watching my parents die then having to deal with the guilt of killing him."

"Why are you telling us?" Cloud asked.

I just shrugged and swallowed my pills. "I tell you my problems now and in the future you won't pry into my life."

"Everyone time to go to bed!" Saix yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Bye." I waved at them and they left. I took my pants off and went under the covers.

(Next morning)

It felt like someone was on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw the outline of someone with spiky hair.

"Vanitas what do you want." I mumbled.

"Who's Vanitas?" The boy asked.

I sat up and got a better look at the boy. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes unlike Vanitas who had black hair and yellow eyes.

"Your right you aren't my Vani."

"Sora what are you doing in here?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he jumped off my bed and ran over to Riku. "I was in here because I wanted to meet your cousin."

"Well you meet me so can you guys get out so that I can get changed."

"Into what clothing?" Riku said.

"I have my ways." I shooed them out of my room. I went over to the closet and opened it revealing a closet full of clothing. I got out a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with the writing 'I'll stop stabbing you when you stop screaming' and a pair of red converse. I put my hair into a ponytail and went out of my room to find Sora and Riku sucking face.

"Nice shirt emo." Riku said pulling away from Sora.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend who is the same age as me." I said walking away from the two boys'.

I went into the living room and found cloud and a black haired girl sucking face.

I turned around and walked into the kitchen where Axel and a blond where also sucking face. "Is there any straight people in this house." I sighed. I went over to the fridge and got out an apple and started eating in. I looked at Axel and the blond who in the time that I was turned around managed to get his shirt off and throw it across the room. "Guy's you are very entertain but if ya gonna do that please go into your room." I said to them.

They both let go of each other and looked at me. The blond started blushing in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you where a pedo Axel and I thought Terra was bad." I looked at the blond. "You must be Roxas Kaze." I took another bite out of my apple. "You do look a lot like him." I mumbled.

"Yeah I'm Roxas. Who do I look like to you?" The boy Roxas asked.

"Just my BF's brother Ven." I threw my apple core into the garbage. "By the way Axel is there anyone else in this house that is straight."

"Marluxia he's dating someone named Larxene." Axel answered.

"Thanks now I know not to come into your rooms at night. Also do you know what university is close by, I need to in role into something to keep busy."

"UTT but I think Saix is enrolling you into our high school."

"Why?" I was kind of pissed I finished high school when I was eight or so.

"Something about being able to keep an eye on you during the day."

"Fine." I took out my phone and quickly ran off a text to Vanitas.

_Please get here soon family is making me go back to high school_

Within seconds I got a reply.

_B there in 5 & don't worry I'll go 2 scool with u_

_-Vanitas_

I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Who you text?" Axel asked leaning over my shoulder.

"You'll find out in like ten minutes." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I checked my phone and saw that it was ten in the morning. "It is too early to be up yo." I stool Reno's catchphrase. "I need coffee." I went and filled a mug u with coffee and drank it black.

Axel and Roxas left to do god knows what while I sat at the counter drinking my cup of joe.

The door bell rang and I grabbed my half full cup.

"Who are you?" I heard Cloud ask the person at the door.

"I'm Vanitas and I was wondering if Xanna was here." Vanitas answered trying to sound as polite as possible.

"What business do you have with my cousin?"

I walked into front hall and saw Vanitas surrounded by Cloud, the black haired girl he was making out with, Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas and Marluxia. I walked forward and squeezed threw the guy's while giving Riku my cup. I went to Vanitas and wrapped my arms around his neck then giving him a light peck on the lips.

I turned around and my cousin's looked like they where gonna kill Vanitas.

"One second." I said to my family. I pushed Vanitas out the door with me. I closed the front door. "They are gonna either kill me or you." I started laughing.

"Hey you wanted me to come here." Vanitas started laughing with me.

"I didn't know they would react like that. Wanna play a trick on them?" I said grinning evil like.

"The normal or something special."

"Plan 25."

"Nice one."

I opened the door slightly. "I'm going into town to go shopping." I shut the door before they could say anything. We booked it off the property into town. We found the town's sex shop and took out our fake ID's. They let us in and looked around.

"What should we get?" I asked looking at the different flavoured condoms.

"Let's get four of each." Vanitas smirked.

"Sweet." We started grabbing the condoms and putting them in our basket we ended up with over a hundred condoms.

Next we got a mouth gag, silk blindfolds and handcuffs.

"How freaked out will they be when they see what we have?" Vanitas asked as we went to the check out and paid.

"So if they wanted to kill you just for me kissing you then they'll will you want to kill you over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"Let's see if they will." We walked out of the shop and took the long way home.

"Hey get me a bacon one."

Vanitas dug through the bag and grabbed me one of the bacon flavoured one's. He took it out and I opened it and blew it up like a balloon then licked it.

"Yum bacon." I started sucking the tip and pretended to give it a blow job.

Vanitas looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. He pushed me into the making me bit down onto the condom and popping it. I didn't care. He put his lips to mine licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he put his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance but he one this round. Her pulled away and smiled at me.

"Such a man whore." I took the bits of latex out of my hair and took a piece out of my mouth. "I think I swallowed some."

"Not my problem." He pushed off the wall and grabbing the bag that he dropped. "Let's get going."

"Alright." I grabbed Vanitas' arm and we walked back to the mansion. When got back we snuck back into the house. Right as we passed the living room our phones went off.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered. We took out our phones and answered them.

"Were here!" The voice on the other line yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Reno!" I yelled back. "Where are you guys?"

My family walked out of the living room and looked at us.

"Were coming up to your door right now." Reno said then hanging up. There was a knock on the door. "Open up princess."

"Someone get that before I fucking kill him." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

Marluxia went up and opened the door. He opened it. "Hello." He said and turned towards us. "Xanna why are there T.U.R.K.S here?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Vani did you do something again." I looked at him.

"I haven't done anything in a while so it must be you." Vanitas said looking at me.

"I haven't-. Wait there was that time I beat up like three T.U.R.K.S and twenty S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S maybe that's it."

The guy's looked at me.

"What my godfather is Reno."

"Lie!" Reno said coming into the house with Rude behind him. "I call you out."

"Fuck off."

"That's what Rude's for." He smiled.

"Vani help me he's bugging me again." I whined.

"Well then don't lie about me being your godfather."

"Well I'm not gonna tell them who it really is."

"Rufus Shinra." Rude and Vanitas said at the same time.

I face palmed myself. "Anyway why are you here?"

"To give you this." Reno threw a package at me. I caught it with one hand. "Later." Reno and Rude left.

I looked at the package. It had the Shinra logo on it. I opened it up and took out a fifty thousand dollars worth of hundred dollar bills.

"So he actually gave me the money." I cheered.

"What's the money for?" Saix asked.

"Won it in poker a few years ago." I put it into Vanitas' hand. "This is what I owe you for the bet."

"What bet?" Cloud asked.

"The bet that Rufus would actually pay up."

The room was quite until Riku said something. "Why do you have a sex shop bag?"

I grabbed the bag that Vanitas was holding and tied up the top. "RUN!" I threw the bag in Riku's direction then grabbed Vanitas' arm and we ran into the kitchen and jumped out the window and kept on running till we hit town again.

"I'm gonna meet up with Reno and Rude you look around town." Vanitas said.

"No prob." I kissed him on the cheek and we went out separate ways. I walked down the street and into the nearest ally.

Suddenly I was pushed to the wall. I double bladed sword to my throat and a gun to my head.

"Hello sister."


	2. Dont Dig A Hole That You Cant Get Out Of

"**I'm not just the person who lost their parent's. I'm something even more powerful. Some say I'm a demon other's say I'm a god. But I'm really the oldest living being on earth. I am J.E.N.O.V.A it's self."**

Ages:

Xemnas: 28

Saix: 27

Marluxia: 25

Larxene: 24

Cloud: 23

Tifa: 23

Axel: 18 2/3

Riku: 18

Roxas: 17 1/2

Sora: 17 1/2

Vanitas: ?

Xannahvas: ?

The double bladed sword pressed harder on my throat. I looked into three sets of blue-green cat like eyes.

"Hello sister." The one with the sword said.

"Hello Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. How has it been." I asked smiling. "If you wouldn't mind you're giving me a burse."

"Where is mother?" Kadaj asked.

"I have no idea what you mean. Who is this mother you're taking about?"

The blade's dug deeper into my throat.

"What did you say?"

I leaned onto the wall and brought my legs up and kicked Kadaj in the stomach and grabbed his sword and swung at Yazoo's gun making him drop it. I round house kicked Loz in the face.

"That's what I have to say to you." I ran my hands threw my hair and put the sword on my shoulder.

"Well I see that you still as good as I remember sister." Yazoo said.

"Not bad yourself." I threw the sword beside its owner. "Is J.E.N.O.V.A the only thing you're looking for?"

"Yes where is mother." Kadaj asked

"How do you know she wants' to be found?" I shoot my hand to the side and caught Loz's fist. "Not gonna fall for that again." I flipped him over then stepping on his head. "This is boring I want to fight someone that is strong."

"Xanna!" Someone yelled.

I looked up and saw Cloud and the black haired girl running towards me.

"Cloud Tifa what a surprise to see you here. I was just having some fun with these three." I put more presser on Loz's head making him cry out in pain. "Don't cry Loz it makes you look like a baby."

"Why would they even know about you?" Cloud asked.

"I'm the only one who knows where J.E.N.O.V.A is. So naturally they would try to find me." I kicked Loz into Kadaj and punched Yazoo in the face. "Let's get out of here before they piss me off even more." I walked off past Cloud and Tifa.

They followed me out of the alleyway.

"So what's that all about?" Cloud asked.

"Just some old friend that I meet in Vancouver." I put my hands behind my head. "Nothing to worry about."

"How do you know about J.E.N.O.V.A then?" Tifa asked.

"Why wouldn't I. Like I said earlier my god father is Rufus Shinra so I would have to know these things right Mr. Mercenary." I smiled at Cloud.

Cloud stopped and looked at me shocked.

"I know all about you and the fact that you helped blow up all those Mako reactors." I kept on walking on "I was there when that all went down a few years ago."

"What do you mean that you where there?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing. You'll just have to find that out later." I left them behind and kept on walking back to the house.

When I got through the door I bumped into Roxas trying to escape Axel.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"There is no problem here." Roxas said.

"Yeah nothing a kid should have to deal with." Axel said walking towards us.

"I'm no kid." I said crossing my arms.

"You're younger than me so that means you're still a kid." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"That's what you think." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I shook him off.

"So how's your hand?"

"Good." I put my hand behind my back so that he couldn't see it.

"So where is Vanitas?"

"Out." I started to walk to my room. "Tell him that I need to talk to him when he gets back."

"Not making any promises." He said as he started to chase Roxas again.

I sighed and went into my room and found a pair of school uniforms on my bed. One was a girls and the other was a guy's. There was a note onto.

_-I took the library of enrolling you two in Twilight academy. Here are your and Vanitas' uniforms. You start school in the morning._

I sighed again and looked at what I had to wear. A black pleated skirt that went to mid thigh, a white dress shirt with black blazer and a red tie.

Vanitas' uniform was the same except that he had black pants.

I threw the uniforms onto a chair and looked at the clock

"God it's only three." I sighed again and looked around the room then took my phone out dialled Vanitas' number.

"Hello." He said when he answered.

"I'm so board." I whined.

"Well I'm still in a video call Rufus so why don't you go see if they have a game system you can play?" He suggested.

"Good idea I'll do that. Love you."

"Love you too." In the background I heard Reno yell 'whipped' then Rude smacking him.

I hung up and left my room to go to the living room. When I was near the living room I saw Roxas behind pulled behind Riku and Sora.

I stopped. The sides of my sight became black and where slowly becoming fully black.

The tree guy's and Axel walked up to me and started to say something but I couldn't understand anything that they where saying.

(Normal P.O.V)

Axel, roxas, sora and riku noticed that Xannahvas was just standing there looking at them but out of it.

"Xanna." Axel said as they all walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

She fell to her knees.

"What's wrong." Roxas said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. Tear's where coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Ven I couldn't protect you from Sephiroth." She said.

"Who's Ven and Sephiroth?" Sora asked.

"Ven please forgive me." She fell to her side passing out.

Axel grabbed her before she hit her head on the ground.

"That was weird." Roxas said looking down at her. "Sora's where is my computer."

"In the living room why?" Sora answered.

"I'm gonna check something that's been bugging be." He said as he walked into the living room and opened his laptop.

Axel put Xannahvas on the couch and sat beside his boyfriend. "What you looking up."

"This morning when Xanna woke up she mistake Sora as Vanitas and she said that I look exactly like his brother Ventus and she mistaken me as him before she passed out."

"So" Riku said.

"I'm seeing if I can find anything on him that might answer Sora's question on who Ventus and that Sephiroth guy is." Roxas opened the web browser and started typing the name Ventus.

The only thing that came up was for the Latin word for wind and a book named Ventus.

"Well that was a bust let's try Sephiroth." He typed the name in but a screen came up saying.

'_Restricted Shinra employee access only.'_

"Why would is his name restricted?" Axel asked.

"Either he is part of Shinra and they don't want people to know that or he a criminal."

"Both."

They all looked at Xannahvas who was sitting up. Her hair was covering her eyes.

"Xannahvas where the hell are you." The door burst open and a pissed off Cloud was standing there with Tifa behind him.

"What do you want Strife." She said rubbing her head.

"Got it!" Roxas yelled. "Sephiroth was a first class S.O.L.D.I.E.R and was part of the program S a fraction of the J.E.N.O.V.A program. until he killed the Shinra president. He was last seen after a battle with T.U.R.K.S two members and one first class S.O.L.D.I.E.R who was one of the T.U.R.K.S twin brothers. He in the end kidnapped the S.O.L.D.I.E.R and went into hiding."

"How did you hack the network?" Xannahvas asked. "I was the one that programmed it an even Rufus couldn't access anything without the password."

"You're not the only one who is a genius."

"So Ven was the one that Sephiroth kidnapped?" Sora said.

"That's right." Vanitas said walking into the room. He had a black suit on.

He push past Cloud and went to Roxas and took the laptop from his grasp. He closed it then passed it to Xannahvas.

She opened it and started typing in it.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Programming a worm so that you can never access anything that involves S.O.L.D.I.E.R, T.U.R.K.S or anything else that involve them without making your computer crash and never work again" She said then closed it. "It is not a good idea to dig a hole that you can't get out of." She gave it back to him and walked out of the room with Vanitas following her. "See you all at dinner." She said as she left the room leaving the guy's to stare at her.


	3. Get The Elephant Out Of The Room

**Disclaimer: there will be some sexual stuff mentioned. Be warned**

"**I'm not just the person who lost their parent's. I'm something even more powerful. Some say I'm a demon other's say I'm a god. But I'm really the oldest living being on earth. I am J.E.N.O.V.A its self."**

Dinner was kinda awkward because I had Cloud glaring at me, Roxas looking at me suspiciously and Riku was glaring at Vanitas.

"People whoever invited the elephant please get it out!" Marluxia yelled. We all looked at him weirdly. "Seriously what happened when Saix and I were at work?"

"We learned that Vanitas brother was kid-." Sora started to say obliviously.

Vanitas stood up and glared at Sora. "If you finish that sentence I will hurt you."

Sora squealed and grabbed onto Riku's arm.

I grab his arm and stood up and whispered into his ear. "Remember if you hurt him you'll hurt yourself."

He nodded and left the room. I sat back down and scratched my head. "He's in a bad mood." I apologized.

Cloud stood up and grabbed the front of my shirt. "What are you hiding." He growled.

"Let me go and back up." I looked into him in the eyes.

He let me go and backed up.

I straightened my shirt and turned my back to everyone. "Keep out of the way when it comes to Shinra because you may never get out." I grabbed my head and walked out of the dining room to my room. When I got there Vanitas had his hand out with my meds in it. I dry swallowed them and laid down on the bed. Drifing off to sleep.

(Normal P.O.V)

_He threw the black container saying 'SEAL' up into the air. The blonde swordsman sliced it in half. The silver haired man who threw the box up jumped and grabbed it. As he fell he said this. "My reunion, I bet your dying to watch."_

_The blonde swordsman jumped down as well. The silver haired man shoved the content's into his chest. He landed and looked down._

"_What happened?" He asked as the blonde swordsman landed a few feet from him. "I was suppose to join with mother?"_

"_Maybe J.E.N.O.V.A was never there." The blonde swordsman said._

"_Your right Cloud Strife." _

_They turned and saw two people in black clocks with the hood up._

"_That was just a clone." The one on the left said. "She's been asleep for over a hundred year's."_

"_How do you know this?" Cloud asked._

"_Because I am J.E.N.O.V.A." The one on the right said._

"_Mother." The silver haired person said. He walked up to the group of clocked people._

_The one claiming to be J.E.N.O.V.A looked up at the silver haired man. Her eye's where slit vertically with red on the outside blue in the middle and green in the center. "Kadaj stop right there." _

_Kadaj did what he was told._

"_Stop looking for me it will only bring the destruction to the world."_

"_But I thought that's what you wanted-."_

"_That's what I wanted before." J.E.N.O.V.A said looking down._

"_Lie you're not mother. Mother would want this to happen."_

"_Believe what you want." A vortex of black feather's surrounded the clocked people. When they went away the people where gone._

(Xannahvas P.O.V)

I woke up with Vanitas' arm around my shoulder. He was running butterfly kisses on my back and neck.

"Good morning love." He said sucking on my neck.

"Morning." I moaned. "What time is it?"

"Six, school starts in a hour."

"Alright." I turned around and straddled his hips.

"What are you planning?" He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"I don't know maybe this." I started to suck and bit on his neck.

He started to moan.

I looked at the mark that I left on his neck. I started to undo his shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Time to wake up your leaving for school in half an hour." Saix said.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time.

I got off Vanitas and we changed into our uniforms.

After breakfast Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas, who had stayed the night, and Vanitas and I all went to Twilight high school. We all signed in. the first class we all had was gym first class.

When we got there guess who were are gym teacher.

Reno and Rude.

"Xanna Vani what's up!" Reno waved at us.

"Kill me now." I sighed.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Vanitas said putting his arm around my neck.

"You planned this didn't you."

"Yep."

"Alright class get changed then grab a racket." Reno said pointing at the rack of badminton rackets.

We all went into are respected changing room and then meet in the gym.

After three classes we finally had lunch and I was so tired.

"This is worse than learning advanced physics while trying to get a PhD in astrophysics and a whole bunch of other crap." I said with my head on the table.

"I thought miss geniuses would be able to do all this high school stuff." Riku taunted me.

"Don't taunt me." I growled. "This stuff is easy as hell but it's so boring and the teacher's get tons of stuff wrong." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started to check my e-mail. Only one thing I found interesting. "I'm leaving in a few days."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Eight year high school reunion is coming up." (A/N I know that the reunions are every ten and twenty years but the reunion is crucial for the plot)

"Can we come can we come." Sora asked jumping around.

"Whatever." I said. "I'll get seven rooms at the hotel."

Everyone cheered.

While everyone was cheering Vanitas leaned towards me. "Do you think it's a really good idea to be inviting them especially Cloud and Tifa?"

"Why not there gonna figure out that where them any day now."

"Alright if you're sure."

"I am."

**I will be skipping a few days in the story. By the way I am combining the real world with the Kingdom Hearts world if you are wondering.**

**Next chapter they go to Vancouver to go to Xannahvas' school reunion.**

**Later.**

**PandaSoulEater ;)**


End file.
